


Time Out (Take a Chill Pill Remix)

by Moriavis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gift Fic, Missing Scene, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was clear to Snart that Mick needed time away from Raymond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out (Take a Chill Pill Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Were Still Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130198) by [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa). 



> Thanks to dungeonmarm for the beta!
> 
> The original story was so much fun, and I couldn't resist this missing scene.

~*~

Mick stretched hard and long, his claws kneading at the carpet, and then he sat on his haunches, surveying the apartment. Haircut was sleeping fitfully on the living room floor, whining low in his throat as twitched, his nails scuffing the floor as he ran in his dreams, and Anna was gone for the afternoon—work, or something, Mick never particularly paid attention to her schedule. She was either Here or Not Here.

Mick jumped up onto the sofa and missed the edge of the arm, scrabbling at the fabric with his back claws and hauling himself up and into place with a decided lack of grace. He scowled, glaring at the empty room on principle before he licked his paw and dragged it over his ear. Mollified, he stalked over to the other end of the sofa and leapt onto the windowsill. 

The window was open an inch, maybe two, and Mick lowered himself until his belly dragged against the sill, and he stretched a paw out, working the window open. Another inch was all he needed, and then he was out on the fire escape. For a second, he wished there were candles. He'd always loved the waxy smell, and seeing the fire when he knocked them over was the best feeling.

Mick shook his head hard. He didn't do that kind of thing anymore.

Mick stomped his way down the fire escape stairs and leapt onto the closed cover of a nearby dumpster. He liked alleys. There was almost always something to eat in the trash cans, weird smells to follow, insects to chase. It wouldn't be as much fun by himself as it had been before Snart had been adopted, but Mick was sure he could find something to entertain him.

He sniffed the air, his tail lashing. Speak of the devil.

"Thought you didn't slum around anymore, Snart."

Snart sat on his haunches, blocking one end of the narrow alley, and Mick appreciated the vaguely ominous shadow Snart cast, even though he already knew Snart had grown soft. Living with someone did that to you.

"Special occasion." Snart ventured carefully into the alley, and Mick rumbled a low growl of warning. "You gotta stop this, Mick."

Mick hesitated, his growl subsiding for the moment as his tail lashed wildly from side to side. "Stop what? I'm off the street. Adopted and everything."

"You're harassing the dog, and I'm tired of hearing about it."

Mick hunkered lower to the ground, his eyes narrowing into slits. "Should've known. Didn't know you were friendly with Haircut."

"I don't care about him," Snart said, "but if he keeps whining, eventually Flash is gonna start asking questions."

Mick stared at Snart for a long minute, neither of them moving. "So what're you going to do about it?" he asked finally. "Gonna kill me? Might be too suspicious for all your new friends."

"Don't be stupid, Mick." Snart ventured over to him and nosed at Mick's chest, nudging him a little. "I thought you could use some time to chill. Raymond is a pain in the ass."

Mick's chest loosened, and his breath came a little easier, even though he wouldn't admit it was relief. "What's the plan, then?"

"Go visit Lisa," Snart said. "She's been looking forward to some company, and it'll give Raymond some time to calm down."

"Yeah, okay." Mick looked up at the fire escape, peering through the metal lattice until he saw the window to Anna's apartment, just barely visible. "What about Anna?"

Snart narrowed his eyes. "Thought you didn't care about your owner?"

"Don't," Mick said immediately. "Just... She was really good at petting."

Snart raised a paw and pushed at Mick's head. "You could always make friends with Raymond."

Mick hissed and batted at Snart's paw on principle. "Eat a bee."

Snart tossed his head and continued down the alley. "Come on, Mick. We've got places to be."

Mick swished his tail for a second, and then followed. "Your friends at the dog park are gonna think you killed me."

"Doesn't matter what they think."

Mick couldn't think of anything else to say, so he remained silent. He thought of Haircut as they walked, and he snarled unhappily, making Snart pause beside him in response, his ears pinning flat to his head for a second as he surveyed the road before them.

Maybe time with Lisa was a good idea after all.

~*~

Lisa lived in an apartment on the top floor of a long, large building. It was pretty damn comfortable, too; lots of soft things to lay on, lots of space. Between Snart and Lisa, getting into the apartment was actually pretty damn easy. Her owner had a kid, and somehow, the brat had taken a shining to him.

"Are you thirsty, Mr. Kitty?" Lisa teased, and Mick glared at her.

"It's times like this when I believe you and Snart are related, Goldie." It was surprisingly true. Lisa's ma had been a golden retriever, and it showed in her light coloring, her narrower face. She had the same mischievous bent that Snart did, though. It was always best not to trust either of them.

Or you could go from the king of the castle with a dog to torment to Mr. Kitty, wearer of bonnets.

"It's adorable," Lisa laughed. "Michaela loves you so much!"

"Can't believe you know her name," Mick grumbled.

"You could always leave," Lisa said sympathetically. "Not everyone's good with kids."

Mick sighed and flopped in front of the balcony doors, soaking up the sunlight shining through the glass.

Even with the kid harassing him, it was still a nice place to visit.

~*~

It was six days before Mick started wanting to climb the walls in frustration. Not only did the kid expect him to sit and wear a bow on command—she clipped them on his ears, and it hurt like hell—but she also expected him to sleep in her bed every night, and carried him down the hall with her. Mick was a hefty cat, and it was humiliating to dangle from his forelegs because the kid didn't know how to hold a damn cat.

He missed Anna.

He even missed Haircut, damn that stupid dog.

That's why, when he smelled Anna again for the first time in a week, he thought he was imagining it. Then he heard her voice—

"Thank you so much for calling, thank God you saw one of my fliers."

—and Mick darted out of his favorite spot in the sun, stalking with all of his might to the front door. Anna dropped to her knees, reaching out to pet him, and Mick thoroughly embarrassed himself by purring as he rubbed the length of his body against her knee.

Mick wasn't even going to ask how Snart managed to reunite Mick and Anna, didn't care that Lisa was watching all of this and was going to laugh her ass off. He was going home.

Maybe he'd even be nice to Haircut when he got back.

~*~


End file.
